<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Live and Let Die by ilikepoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341263">Live and Let Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikepoke/pseuds/ilikepoke'>ilikepoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Crusaders era, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time, Hate Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Necrophilia, Period-Typical Racism, Temporary Character Death, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikepoke/pseuds/ilikepoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kink meme prompt: Nicky/Joe, hate sex and necrophilia.  During the crusades, one fucks the other after murdering him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Live and Let Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the tags and then read them again, folks.</p><p>For <a href="https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/953.html?thread=24505#cmt24505">this kink meme prompt</a>:  Nicky/Joe, hate sex and necrophilia.  During the crusades, one fucks the other after murdering him.</p><p>I made some attempt at making this sort of historically accurate but also, I'm sure I got stuff wrong.  Obviously, this is not real life and I'm not condoning any of this.  If it doesn't seem like your thing, please hit the back button.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he killed the Moor, it felt rather good, and triumphant, and meaningful.  By the thirtieth it was just tiresome.  Nicolò could feel the exhaustion in his bones, in the way either of them wouldn’t just <em>stay</em> dead.  This was surely some trial, some test, some punishment.  Some absolutely wretched purgatory in which he could not die but could not live freely.</p><p>He stood over the man’s lifeless body, Nicolò’s own breath heaving in his lungs, blood on his face but the cuts long healed over.  He poked him with his sword’s tip, knowing he only had a minute or two.  It was during these times that he really allowed himself to stare, to wonder.  Who was this man?  Why were they both in this horror together?  Why were their lives so irrevocably entwined?</p><p>The man suddenly gasped back to life, coughing and twisting, his brown eyes finding Nico’s.  For a moment their eyes held each other’s and Nicolò was taken aback by the softness he found there, the beauty, the <em>life</em>.  Nicolò immediately felt panic well from deep in his gut and he seized forward, running his blade through the man’s chest.  By the time the man revived a second time, Nicolò was long gone.</p><p>***</p><p>Nicolò had learned that the man’s name was Yusuf, though he wished he could forget that.  It made killing him harder.  He stared again at the man’s slack face, his glazed eyes, his parted lips.  It had been a long time since Nicolò had felt anything other than pain or anger or confusion.  He knew exactly what he was feeling when he looked at Yusuf’s figure, his eyes roaming over the man’s body.  It was <em>wrong</em> of him to look on his figure with such sinful lust, at the figure of a <em>man</em> but Nicolò just couldn’t stop.  He only allowed himself this indiscretion when Yusuf was dead and he could not be caught doing so, but the guilt still burned in his gut each time.</p><p>When he went back alone to his camp for the evening he shamefully came into his own hand, Yusuf’s slack lips vivid in his memories.</p><p>***</p><p>An idea began to form.  A terrible, awful idea.  It niggled in Nicolò’s brain each time he gasped awake from sleep or death, taking over his dreams.  Yusuf wouldn’t know.  If Nico was quick, the man wouldn’t awaken until later.</p><p>He found himself standing over Yusuf’s lifeless body, his own cock already hard in his trousers, his hand dropping his sword.  It clanged dully to the ground and Nicolò looked around briefly.  They were alone, the high walls of the city shielding them from any of the rest of its inhabitants or fellow invaders, and Nico quickly knelt down in the dirt.  He reached out his hand, watching it shake as it drew closer and closer to Yusuf’s face.  Nico held his breath as he dared to brush his fingertips over the apple of the man’s cheek, drawing it downard as he touched his still warm lips.  They were softer than Nico’d dared imagined, his skin so <em>real</em> and gorgeous and Nico was overwhelmed with the urge to feel them on him.</p><p>He fiddled with the laces on his pants, reaching in to grab his aching cock, knowing he was so close already and grateful for that fact as well.  Adrenaline coursed through his veins, the high of the battle but also the fear of being caught in this most illicit act.  But he was already here, he was already damned.  What more would a little touch do?</p><p>Nicolò shuffled forward on his knees, grasping Yusuf by the chin and tilting his head down, the man’s mouth falling open with the movement.  And Nicolò was powerless to his own body's desires, his hips thrusting forward desperately as he made contact with those plush lips.  His precome was leaking out, making them glossy, their softness on his skin so smooth like in his dreams.  He allowed himself a few small thrusts, nearly crying out when the head of his cock slipped inside Yusuf’s wet mouth.  Nico had to pull away, jerking himself hard and letting his semen spill out onto the ground because anything more and he knew he would be caught.</p><p>He heaved in air through his lungs, his body singing with pleasure that was slowly fading away into exhaustion.  He stood quickly, his legs wobbly, staring down at Yusuf’s beautiful, defiled body.  Nicolò kicked at the puddle of come next to him, the dirt only partially covering it up before giving Yusuf one last look of longing and then fleeing.  </p><p>His heart hammered in his chest for many hours afterwards.</p><p>***</p><p>Once he’d felt Yusuf’s lips, Nicolò became <em>obsessed</em>.  He tried to stop himself from his thoughts, he tried to pray, he tried to run, he tried to kill himself.  He didn’t stay dead.  And the thoughts wouldn’t stop.  If only he had more time until Yusuf revived…  He began to daydream more.  Of tying up Yusuf, of keeping him that way, of doing to him whatever terrible deeds his mind was yearning to do.</p><p>Yusuf killed him several times in a row because Nicolò was so distracted.</p><p>***</p><p>Nicolò found some rope.  He hadn’t really been looking, but the two of them had taken their vendetta further away from the city, just the two of them.  Too much death would cause others to take notice, but the two of them couldn’t stop.  Nicolò didn’t want to, didn’t want to be alone after all of this.  And at least in death… he could stare and wish and dream.</p><p>They’d traveled further, to the base of mountains, and this time when Nicolò surprised Yusuf, he was prepared.  He’d stabbed him clean through the heart and wasted no time hauling his lifeless body where he wanted it.  Nicolò bound his hands behind his back and his ankles together, rolling him to his side, unsure of what to do now.  His own skin felt on fire, his stomach tight with thrill.  He allowed himself to reach forward, to run his hand down the man’s back and hip and over the swell of his ass.  Nico groaned full out at the feeling of supple flesh under his fingertips for the first time.  They were alone.  No one could see what he was doing.  <em>Except God</em>, Nico thought, unbidden, but he found that voice easy to push away.</p><p>With trembling hands he reached under the man’s tunic, pushing it up and then pulling his trousers down.  Nico knew he’d have to work quick; he wanted to be inside him before Yusuf revived.  He had some oil for his sword in his pouch and he knew what to do, academically at least.  He’d heard it talked about in whispered tones from the boys in his school and heard the soldiers at night, but he’d never done it himself.</p><p>He coated his fingers, biting his lip as he bent closer, marveling at Yusuf’s body beneath his hands.  He parted easily, his skin shaved clean and smooth, the little puckered hole there so sweet and tight.  Nico pushed in his fingers, watching Yusuf’s body swallow them in.  He was warm, so warm, so still, and Nico didn’t care that he was lifeless and limp.  He was taking him in, his body opening for Nico, just <em>there</em> for the taking, just for Nico.  Nico quickly slicked himself up, his hands trembling with excitement.  He moved closer, holding Yusuf open with his thumbs, looking at the shining wetness of his defenseless hole.  As Nico pushed the head of his cock up Yusuf's thighs he marveled at the contrast of their skin, at the tightness as Nico pressed forward, at the ease at which he just sunk right into him.  He still went slow, he knew he had to, the squeeze of Yusuf’s body amazing.</p><p>Nicolò’d never been in anyone before, never anything more than his own tight fist, and the feeling was indescribable.  He grabbed at Yusuf’s bound wrists to leverage himself in further, grunting when he felt his balls slap against Yusuf’s skin as he seated himself fully.  Nico held himself there for a moment before starting to thrust, his body moving like he had no control over it.  He pulled Yusuf to him again and again, both terrified and hoping that he would wake at any moment, that he would come alive on his cock, that he would feel how filled he was with Nicolò, and how he would fill him up with his hot come.  Nicolò could already feel the pressure building, and knew that he was close to his release.</p><p>His mind began to think wild thoughts, that maybe he would actually keep Yusuf tied like this always, because he would never forgive Nico this violation.  They were bound together so deeply, but for this Yusuf would never ever cease to stop hating and killing him.  But Nicolò couldn’t bear to not have this again.  Abruptly, Yusuf’s body twitched, life flooding back into his veins and lungs.  He was sluggish at first, his brain slow to realize his predicament and his eyes remained closed tightly for just a moment.</p><p>Nico pulled on his wrists and thrust deeply again, watching with his stomach tight as Yusuf’s eyes flew open and he twisted to look at Nico.  Instantly there was a litany of words in his peculiar language that Nico could only guess at the meaning, though he was certain he knew the gist of it.  Yusuf struggled but Nico was heavy on him and he was bound.  Nico leaned forward, putting his hand on Yusuf’s shoulder and throwing his weight forward so he was ground down in the dirt, pinned by Nico’s hips.  The struggling and tightening around his cock in Yusuf’s ass just made him more aroused, and Nico started to pound hard with his hips.</p><p>Yusuf twisted in his bonds, unable to get away, and Nico felt such an animalistic pleasure course through him as he trembled into his orgasm, his body feeling like it was lit on fire.  Surely this was what Heaven felt like he thought as wave after wave of pleasure washed over his skin and made his lashes flutter.  He pumped his hips forward again, shooting his spend deep inside of Yusuf’s body, satisfaction humming through him as he held the struggling man’s hips down and claimed him.</p><p>Yusuf had stopped fighting and was just taking Nicolò’s lazy thrusts, though his eyes were shining and half-lidded.  The life in him was beautiful, as was the way his body was bound and displayed for Nicolò’s pleasure.  Nicolò pulled out slowly, watching the way Yusuf’s body was spread for him and at the way his come dripped out obsencely once he had eased all the way out.  Yusuf made a broken noise at the loss and Nicolò hushed him, petting his side and over his ass just because he could, fingering against his sensitive rim to make him moan.</p><p>“Yusuf,” Nicolò whispered tenderly, his voice hoarse.  </p><p>“Irrumator,” Yusuf spat back in their shared Latin, though his voice was tired.  Nico rolled him half to his back, astonished to see that the man was half hard against his belly.  His clothes were still mostly on though his tunic was rucked up and torn, and Nico leaned forward to grasp Yusuf’s cock, his hands still wet with oil and his own come.  Yusuf hissed, his body jerking in Nicolò’s hands as his slicked cock peeked through the tunnel of Nicolò's fist, his eyes closing shut tightly again.</p><p>“Vaffanculo, quella bocchinara di tua madre,” Yusuf ground out in Italian, and Nicolò had to laugh because Yusuf was a fast learner.  His cock came to full hardness quickly and Nicolò was pleased at how responsive he was, at how beautiful his cock was, at how gorgeous he looked shuddering in Nicolò’s hands.  He came silently, his eyes squeezed tight, his beautiful lips parted.  Nicolò’s cock twitched just thinking about them, but there would be more time for that later.</p><p>He let Yusuf calm down, clearly overwhelmed from revival and orgasm.  He held a water skin to Yusuf’s lips and then clearly telegraphed his moves, using his sword to cut Yusuf’s bonds efficiently and then backing away with his sword raised.</p><p>Yusuf scrambled to his feet, tugging up his trousers, his eyes furious.  He yelled at Nicolò in his own language before Nicolò kicked his scimitar towards him.  Then he lunged to grab it, brandishing it for just a moment and then turned to run.</p><p>Nicolò waited until he could no longer hear him and then dropped to the ground, exhausted.  It was his camp and Yusuf knew where he was and he should probably move on so at least he would be a little bit more difficult to find whenever Yusuf attempted to take his revenge.  He felt struck dumb by his orgasm, though, and he was tired and hungry, and perhaps he wanted Yusuf to know where he was.  So he tidied his camp and ate his dinner and fell exhausted onto his bedroll.</p><p>He was awoken in the middle of the night with his hands bound above his head and tied to a stake in the ground, and Yusuf’s eyes gleaming above him in the moonlight.  This time he was naked, his body luminous in the night, his smile feral.</p><p>“Testa di cazzo,” he said, but this time it sounded much more like a promise as he sunk down onto Nico’s too-hard cock.  He might get run through once Yusuf was finished, but it would be worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:</p><p>Irrumator = Latin: Bastard<br/>Vaffanculo, quella bocchinara di tua madre = Italian: Fuck you, your mother likes blow jobs.<br/>Testa di cazzo = Italian: "Head of a dick"/asshole</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>